


In Another World, We Fuck Like Kings

by inujuju



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Azure Moon Route, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spitroasting, Two Dimitris, Verdant Wind route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inujuju/pseuds/inujuju
Summary: Claude doesn't know how long they'll all have, in this strange melding of worlds known as Askr. But he's never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth. If this means he can spend more personal time with Dimitri, who is long gone in his own world, then so be it. If this means he can also play a prank on them, then even better. Perhaps he'll even get some kisses in...Claude brings some oil, of course. It never hurts to be prepared.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	In Another World, We Fuck Like Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi~ This is for an anon over at twitter!
> 
> They requested Brave!Dimitri and Legendary!Dimitri having a good ol' fuck with Brave!Claude in the hot springs of FE: Heroes. And I'm always up for spoiling my favorite boy.
> 
> Vague spoilers for Verdant Wind Route for those worried. Otherwise, just some sweet, sexy, fun!

Claude has just sat down when he hears the anxious, attention-grabbing cough of an all too familiar voice.

“Ah, Dima! And Dimitri too!” Claude says, turning around to see the two kings. “You’re just on time. Glad to know you’re both still punctual.” He grins.

“Claude,” Dima says, bedazzled eyepatch doing nothing to hide the exhaustion in his face. “You said that it would just be the two of us.”

“Actually,” Claude begins with a wink, “I said it would just be me and Dimitri. You’re the one who forgot there’s more than one Dima around now.”

Dima raises an eyebrow, glancing at Dimitri.

“Hey now, don’t be like that.” Claude says, waving a dismissive hand. “I know you two can be awkward at times, I don’t even want to imagine myself around another me, but this is just supposed to be some good fun.”

“Fun for you,” Dimitri grumbles. Still, he starts taking off his heavy, black armor.

Claude just smiles softly at him, glad to see the freshly crowned king indulge him. Dima and Claude had arrived almost back to back, having more time to catch up and even drag Edelgard around on some fun romps with the summoner. This Dimitri, though, had shown up quite a few months later. He preferred to keep to himself. 

Getting to see Dimitri alive and well… it made something shift in Claude. Reminded him of long gone days at the academy, of blue eyes sparkling in his direction. Perhaps as a result, Claude doted on the Faerghus king more than others. Claude had even succeeded in sneaking a few kisses from his brave counterpart already, and had been warming the new Dimitri up to the idea. It was selfish, Claude knew, wanting them both to himself. He couldn’t help it. The Dimitri of his world was long, _long_ , gone. Claude would have to return alone one day. He wanted to get his fill now, so he could better remember this living Dimitri’s smile rather than his madness.

“Claude?” The archer refocuses at the call, looking up to see Dima already stripped and in the water in front of him. “Are you alright?”

Gods, what a sight Dima was when he was alive and well.

“I’m fine.” Claude says with a smile, a tad more wistful then he means it to be. Dima frowns, reaching a hand out and cupping his cheek.

“You’re quite warm, are you really well enough to be-”

Claude silences him with a soft kiss to his wrist, eyes fluttering shut in the warmth of the other’s concern.

“I’m fine, Dima.”

There’s an unpleasant growl and something manages to pull Dima’s hand away from Claude’s cheek. Claude looks to see Dimitri (for of course it was him, who else could equal Dima’s power except _himself_ ), whose eye is locked on _Claude_ and not the other king.

“Why are you kissing him?” Dimitri asks.

Claude feels shock twist his grin into something like embarrassment.

“Well he was being rather sweet-”

“Is there something wrong with Claude choosing to kiss me?” Dima asks and, _uh-oh_ , Claude knows that tone.

Dimitri’s face burns red, his eye shifting to Dima with a glare.

“Last I checked,” Dima continues on, extracting his hand from the other’s grip. “I have waited far _longer_ than you have to kiss him again.”

Claude knows vaguely of his role in the Blue Lion’s version of history. Of requesting assistance for a final battle at Derdriu, of leaving his bow and parting words with Fodlan’s to-be king, of flying off to his homeland with no real say on when he would return.

Dima had been crowned king for just over two years now, with no sign of his Claude returning. Similarly, the freshly crowned Dimitri had yet to hear any news with regards to his whereabouts.

Honestly, it would be just like Claude to mess up his own chance at romance.

“Now, now,” Claude tries to placate as Dimitri’s glare turns _vicious_. “I’d be more than happy to kiss both of you. You're both still my Mitya at the end of the day.” 

Something shifts. 

Maybe it's because Claude's voice held too much emotion when he said Dimitri’s old nickname. Maybe it's because Claude remembers just a bit too much about what he has lost and will never retrieve. Maybe it’s just Dimitri, hearing his lover’s voice, and turning towards him like a flower would the sun.

Dimitri moves, pressing in close, and seals his lips over Claude’s.

The kiss is _soft_. Unlike what Claude may have expected from the former mad king. Dimitri cups his cheek, pulls him forward, and Claude feels his eyes flickering shut once more. Chapped lips tickle against his nose as Dimitri tilts his head, encouraging Claude to open his mouth and deepen the kiss.

And then a pair of calloused hands grab Claude’s waist and _pulls_.

Claude yelps, water splashing as he’s seated on another’s lap, firm chest cushioning his back. Dima wraps a possessive arm around Claude’s waist, using his other hand to tilt Claude’s chin up in a beautiful display.

“Wait your turn,” Dima scolds, a vicious bite to his words.

“Hey, come on Dima, it's not that big of a d-” Claude’s voice cuts off in a gasp as Dima’s hand wraps around his filling cock.

“And you, stop acting like you don’t want this.” Dima growls, tipping Claude’s head further back to better nip at his neck.

Claude feels his face burn as his legs kick out with a whine. Dima shouldn’t know what he likes, yet the strong grip on his cock is perfect and the ease that Dima maneuvers him in is exquisite. His eyes squeeze shut and he moans, unable to stop from bucking into the other’s hand.

Another growl sounds, though this time from in front of Claude. The water splashes as Dimitri moves forward, grabbing onto Claude’s hair and slamming their lips together.

Ah, _here_ is the ferocity Claude was expecting.

Dimitri presses into him without care towards Dima. His tongue darts in and Claude moans as his lips are bit and sucked by the stronger man. He squirms in Dima’s lap, head heating with lust as his ass brushes against Dima’s growing cock. 

Dimitri presses closer, moving to Claude’s unmarked neck. Before Claude can get a full breath in, Dima’s lips move upwards, pressing hot kisses to his wet lips. 

“It seems we are more alike than we thought.” Dima says with a purr. His large hand teases Claude’s tip, making the other whine, legs parting on some feral level. Dimitri presses in, his own cock pressing against Claude’s chest from his higher angle. 

“Meanwhile you’re hungry for both of us.” Dimitri says, voice heavy. “Can you handle us at the same time, Claude?”

Claude has to break from Dima’s lips for air, already feeling light headed and overheated. He grasps onto the momentary reprieve, Dima’s hands sliding over his waist and Dimitri’s nails gliding up his ribs.

“ _I can handle both of you._ ” He says in a whisper, body arching at the pleasure they elect together.

They huff at the same time, in the same tone. And yet, Claude can tell one is more of a laugh while the other is more of a sigh.

“Good boy,” Dima says, breath hot in Claude’s ear.

Dimitri jerks Claude’s head forward, electing a loud groan from the other before his mouth covers Claude’s. His hands grasp Claude’s ass, lifting him from Dima’s lap for a closer feel. Yet Dima’s arm keeps Claude pinned to his chest, and Claude can feel both their cocks slip closer to his entrance.

 _Fuck,_ if only Claude could take them both at the same time.

Dima moves one hand up Claude’s chest, pinching and twisting his skin. His hand easily stretches to tease both nipples at once, making Claude squirm and moan, pressing down on Dima’s filling cock.

Claude bites his lips as Dimitri moves sucking kisses to his chin, as Dima starts earnestly pumping his cock. The duke fights back a gasp as another set of strong fingers wrap around him, moving in sync with the other. Their large bodies press against Claude, making his lithe body spark with pleasure.

“D-Dimitri. _Dima_.” He utters, all breath and no sound. One of them gasps and the other bucks. Claude feels their erections press up against him. Lust claw inside him, making his mouth weak, his hole clench.

“Stop.” He cries, toes curling and mind short-circuiting. “Stop, I don’t want- want to come yet!” Fingers loosen on both sides and Claude blinks his eyes open to Dimitri. “I have oil in my satchel, with my clothes, we can-”

Dimitri kisses him as he takes Claude from Dima’s lap. Claude’s legs latch onto his waist, their erections pressing against each other and making him moan.

Dima laughs from behind as Dimitri carries him outside the pool. “We had a feeling you were up to no good.” He says.

“Y-you two started it!” Claude calls back as he’s laid down on his back. The grass is cold but that only makes his body more aware, perking up to attention as Dimitri breathes hot on his cock and slides down to his ass.

Claude gasps, hands digging into the earth and legs arching against his chest as Dimitri’s tongue presses into him. Claude encourages his body to relax, waves of pleasure drowning him as his hole is sucked and stretched.

Dima comes back into view, vial in hand and smirk on his face. He whispers something to Dimitri, something that Claude doesn’t catch, and the other king stops teasing to move towards Claude’s front.

“Hey there.” Claude says, voice high and giddy from the pleasure flooding his system. 

Dimitri offers him a soft, serene smile. “Hey,” he says, hand brushing Claude’s hair out of his eyes. Dimitri settles just past Claude’s head. “Flip over for us, Claude.”

Claude smiles, feeling warm but increasingly restless. He takes a moment to suck in a breath before flipping onto his stomach and pushing himself up onto all fours.

“That’s a good boy.” He hears Dima praise from behind him, the words going straight to Claude’s cock. 

With a moan, Claude feels a slicked finger slot itself into his ass. Large hands cradle his head and lead his lips to a leaking cock.

“Here’s a treat.” Dimitri says, hands smoothing through Claude’s hair as the archer hums.

For a moment, Claude drifts in the pleasurable feeling of fullness. Of heat in his mouth and ass. Then Dima’s two fingers turn to three and the buzzing of his body increases. He moans against Dimtiri’s cock while trying to force Dima’s fingers deeper.

“Always so impatient.” They both mutter, making Claude moan louder beneath them. The fingers disappear and Dimitri pulls Claude off his cock.

Claude opens his mouth to complain but then both cocks press into him at the same time, moving deep inside and stretching him from both ends. Claude gags around Dimitri’s cock, tears sprouting in his eyes as the king eases back. Yet Dima doesn’t withdraw with him, instead pressing deeper and deeper until Claude feels him bottom out.

“Gorgeous.” One of them grits out. 

“Beautiful.” Says the other.

“ _Mine._ ” They say as one.

 _Yours._ Claude wants to reply, but his mouth is filled once more as Dimitri pushes in while Dima pulls out. They move back and forth in a building speed that Claude gets lost in. All he can do is tremble and quake as his body is used for ultimate pleasure. His thighs clench and his shoulders stretch, slipping both cocks in deeper, urging them in further. He moans and gasps, savoring every breath they give him, every touch they lather on him.

Both kings speed up, falling out of synch in the best ways. Claude is emptied then filled from both ends, his ass stretching in time with his lips. A hand, rough from war, slides along his cock while another presses against his throat.

He wails at the sensation, body going taunt and cum rushing out of him in a powerful orgasm. Even as he falls, the hands keep moving, pumping his cock and his mouth until twin grunts sound. Dima buries himself in deeper, while Dimitri pulls out. Cum fills Claude and covers his face as his arms shake, as his body eases to the ground.

For a moment, all Claude notices is his breath and that of his two kings. Then Dimitri is lifting him up, bringing him to rest against his chest, while Dima slips away. He drifts in a warm haze. Dima’s soft laughter echoing in his head as he returns with a towel. Dimitri thanks him for it, and goes about wiping Claude’s face clean of his cum, peppering kisses throughout the act.

The two voices blend together, yet part of Claude’s pleasure-soaked brain can pick apart which is which even now. It doesn’t matter, ultimately, both voices just as soothing as the other, but Claude likes to know he can tell them apart. It’s important, after all.

Dimitri stands up, and for a moment, Claude is floating. He curls in with a slight shiver, mumbling some kind of complaint that's more sound then meaning. Dima moves in, the two kings warming him with their body heat as Dima’s fingers slip into his ass once more.

Claude jumps, a strange hiccup escaping his mouth as Dima croons at him, easing the cum out of his insides so it doesn’t become a discomfort in a few hours.

“Hnnn- gonna need a bath…” Claude mumbles, rubbing his head against Dimitri’s shoulder.

“Well, we still have the hot spring to ourselves…” Dimitri offers with a tease. “You really planned this all out, didn’t you, our master tactician?”

Claude giggles, rubbing his forehead against Dimitri with a pleased hum. “It doesn’t hurt to be prepared.”

“Honestly,” Dima adds, tapping Claude’s butt cheek in a mock slap, “you claim to be prepared but you didn’t even bring condoms.”

Claude’s brain sparks at that, turning to pout at Dima. “They don’t sell them around here! And Anna was taking too long.”

Dima snorts, “impatient as always.”

The three slip back into the hot spring, with Claude giving a moan of pleasure at escaping the cold air. He curls up against Dimitri, pleased to feel Dima pressing up against him as well.

He doesn’t have to ask them to wake him up later. Claude knows that they’ll take care of him, and in the morning he’ll wake up in a bed fit for royalty with two kings tucked against him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I write, please leave a kudo and a comment :3c I love all comments, be they in-depth essays or just a stream of hearts and screaming! It's always nice to feel appreciated after all ;)
> 
> For those curious of myself outside of AO3, my writing twitter is [@inujujuwrites](https://twitter.com/inujujuwrites) and my personal twitter is [@inujujula](https://twitter.com/inujujula). Please note both are 18+ only! I enjoy explicit material too much to let the kiddies in >w<
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
